House of Ghosts
by wren10514
Summary: Part of my Web crossverse. SPN x House x HL. House comes across something that need a little hunter attention and calls in his old friend Adam to help


INT - HOUSE'S OFFICE - DAY

House and the ducklings are gathered around the whiteboard, House perching on the side. The whiteboard lists only two symptoms: heart failure and scorch marks.

The door opens. Wilson leans in.

WILSON

House. Your friend is here.

Everyone turns and looks confused. There's a puzzled pause.

HOUSE

You know talking about yourself in the third person is the real first sign of madness.

WILSON

(sighing)

Your other friend.

Foreman turns to House.

FOREMAN

You have another friend?

HOUSE

Ha. Ha.

(turning back to Wilson)

Where?

Another person can be seen approaching through the windows. He starts when he sees the group and Wilson steps out of the way to let him into the office. Wilson looks uncomfortable near him. House smiles widely.

HOUSE

Finally!

He grabs his cane and hobbles forward.

Where are those two idiots of yours?

ADAM

They're waiting for us in the canteen-

HOUSE

Well get them up here! How are we supposed do the differential without them?

The ducklings get restless. Cameron steps forward and offers a hand to Adam while Foreman sighs and backs away and Chase groans and steps forward to challenge House.

CAMERON

Pleased to meet you. I'm Dr Cameron, and these are doctors Chase and Foreman. We don't often get a chance to meet one of House's friends.

ADAM

He has friends?

CHASE

(to House)

There is no differential! They're dead! That's kind of the signal that our job is over.

HOUSE

Quitter.

WILSON

Dead? What are you up to House?

Adam and House's eyes meet. Adam nods and pulls out his cell phone.

CAMERON

You can't use that here.

HOUSE

Live a little.

House snatches the phone, which Adam has already put on Sam's number.

HOUSE

Gigantor. You and your brother get up here now! And turn off your cell in the hospital.

House snaps the phone shut quickly, belying his earlier confidence. He gives the phone back. Wilson looks uncomfortably between Adam and House. He moves forward, takes House by the arm and steers him towards the other half of the office.

WILSON

Can I talk to you?

He shuts the door behind them

WILSON

What are you thinking House? These guys…they're…

HOUSE

They know what they're doing.

WILSON

Know what they're doing? Last time I met them you were pulling a voodoo fetish out of the kid's belly.

HOUSE

(shrugs)

He was fine.

WILSON

(whispering)

He's Immortal! Which is not something I ever thought I'd say! These guys mess around with dangerous stuff.

House spots Sam and Dean hurrying along the corridor.

HOUSE

Better to have them with us then.

House starts to head back towards the other side of the office.

WILSON

You know that's not what I mean. Tell them about whatever you think you've found and then let them deal with it.

House looks back over his shoulder as he opens the door. He leans heavily on his cane.

HOUSE

Because I'm always so cautious.

Wilson leaves by one door as House enters the busy half of the office through the other. Sam and Dean enter the office, grin and greet Cameron with hugs. She's justly surprised to find them there. Foreman and Chase look to each other and neither looks comfortable. Foreman turns to House.

FOREMAN

House, these guys aren't doctors.

HOUSE

Nope. Hunters.

Cameron looks at House sharply. She doesn't like where this is going: Sam and Dean helped her before so she knows what they do, but she doesn't know the full extent of what House knows about them. She wants to keep their secret, but she's also curious: how much does House know? How far is he willing to go down the supernatural route? Is he just playing with all of them?

FOREMAN

Hunters? I'm pretty sure wild animals didn't have anything to do with your patient dying.

Adam looks to House.

ADAM

Someone's dead?

House hobbles over to perch on the side near the whiteboard. As soon as the weight is off his leg he begins rubbing where the muscle used to be. He only winces a little.

HOUSE

Three someone's. All dropped from sudden unexplainable heart failure. Since one of them was a patient of mine and I know for a fact there was nothing wrong with her heart I did an autopsy and

He thwacks the whiteboard with his cane under "scorch marks".

SAM

"Scorch marks"?

DEAN

Where were they?

HOUSE

On the heart.

Sam and Dean share a look. They suspect something, but they're obviously not keen on sharing in mixed company.

ADAM

Spit it out.

HOUSE

You heard Teach. Share with the class.

Sam sighs, but it's Dean who speaks. He looks only at House and his voice is matter of fact.

DEAN

We've come across a vengeful spirit before that did the same thing.

Foreman practically growls in frustration. Chase lets out a short laugh before covering his mouth with his hand.

DEAN

(continuing without pausing)

There's no way it's the same one, but it could be another with the same deal. Heart attack is pretty standard for spirits that don't associate with any way to kill in particular.

CHASE

You've got to be kidding me! You guys are ghost hunters?

HOUSE

(ignoring Chase)

This is your thing. What next?

SAM

We need to find out what the victims had in common.

DEAN

Hopefully that will lead us to a pissed off corpse and we just destroy whatever's keeping it here.

FOREMAN

This right here is certifiable! These people died of heart attacks. Tragic sure, but it's got nothing do with ghosts!

ADAM

More things in heaven and earth etcetera.

CAMERON

They're not crazy.

CHASE

You can't tell us you believe this?

Cameron just looks at them: deadly serious. There is a pause as her determination sinks in.

HOUSE

Looks like five to two that ghosts exist. Sorry boys, better luck next time. So! We need to find out more about the victims, see if they're connected. Three victims, six of you. I'll hold down the fort.

EXT – VICTIM NO 1'S HOUSE – EVENING

Adam and Chase approach a typical suburban house, neat lawn, white picket fence etc. The hanging baskets by the front door look a little droopy. Adam is wearing a long coat that looks out of place for a summer evening. Chase steps up to the door while Adam keeps a watch but he's having problems getting it open. After a little while Adam nudges him out of the way, takes his own picks from his sleeve and slips them into the lock.

ADAM

You don't break into people's houses often I take it?

CHASE

You'd be surprised.

The lock opens easily and they slip inside.

INT – VICTIM NO 1'S HOUSE – EVENING

The inside of the home looks just as standard as the outside. Everything is neat and clean, there is a living room in the background, kitchen in the foreground. It could be any family home anywhere. Adam heads to the kitchen, while Chase takes the living room.

CHASE

So how long have you known House?

ADAM

We met at Hopkins.

This isn't true, but Adam's only too aware of what it would sound like if he said he met House when house was a kid and he was still the same age as he always is.

CHASE

You were students together?

ADAM

I was just visiting.

CHASE

So you've known House for a while then? What was he like in those days?

ADAM

(thinking of waking up on the autopsy table with House looking down on him)

Far too curious for his own good.

Chase either doesn't notice the implication in those words or deliberately ignores it.

CHASE

I can't imagine House as a student, you know, having fun. Was he in a fraternity?

ADAM

I have no idea.

(changing the subject)

There's nothing here, I'll check upstairs.

CHASE

Right…

INT – VICTIM NO 2'S APARTMENT BUILDING – EVENING

Foreman and Dean approach the victim's apartment from the stairwell. It's an old building, rancid grey-green walls and floor and one light flickers intermittently. After a brief glance either way Dean slips picks out of his pocket, but Foreman takes them from him.

FOREMAN

Black guy as a lookout, really not a good idea. You've got that whole wholesome white boy thing going on, I'll take care of this.

DEAN

And you're ok with that?

FOREMAN

Please. House hired me for my juvie record.

Foreman flicks the lock open and opens the door.

DEAN

Seriously?

Foreman nods and they go in.

INT – VICTIM NO 2'S APARTMENT – EVENING

Foreman and Dean stop just inside the door to take in the scene. There are handicrafts everywhere in varying stages of completion. A row of identical figures made of thick steel wire on the side suggests that the owner sells them, but they are purely souvenir grade. There are pictures made from felt on the walls and just about every cup, bowl and utensil in the cluttered apartment is at least hand-painted if not handmade. Oranges and reds are a common theme. The door opens directly onto the living room/kitchen. A door at the back of the room suggests bedroom and bathroom.

DEAN

You check in here, I'll take the bedroom.

Foreman just nods and starts poking through the detritus.

FOREMAN

(voice raised to carry to the bedroom)

So you seriously believe you hunt ghosts?

DEAN (V.O.)

It's kind of hard not to after you've being doing it for 20 years.

FOREMAN

And that's what you and your brother do? You just go around finding ghosts and what? Putting them to rest?

Dean wanders back in carrying an open book stuffed full of all kinds of papers.

DEAN

I don't know about putting to rest but we kill every evil thing we come across. Save a few people's lives while we do it too. Take a look at this. I think I've found something.

INT – VICTIM NO 3'S HOUSE – EVENING

Sam and Cameron are searching a bedroom. It's pretty big and seems to be the occupant's main place to store pretty much everything. There are filing cabinets and papers everywhere which Sam and Cameron are combing through.

CAMERON

So how have you been? I haven't seen you and Dean since he got shot.

SAM

(nodding, but intent on the papers he's going through)

We've been good. Having Adam along makes things interesting.

CAMERON

Who is he? House called him "Teach".

SAM

Working with House has made you paranoid.

CAMERON

Not paranoid, just curious. And that doesn't answer my question.

SAM

(looking up)

Something happened…It's complicated, but it turned out to be a good thing I think. Adam has been helping us out since then. He knows quite a bit about the supernatural stuff – more than Dean and I with some of the really obscure things. Plus he's good with a sword.

CAMERON

A sword?

Cameron doesn't have a chance to ask anything else as her phone rings.

CAMERON

Cameron.

HOUSE (V.O.)

Put me on speaker.

Cameron does as he asks.

HOUSE (V.O.)

Right, everybody here?

There's a chorus of agreement from the other end of the phone and it's obvious that everybody has been conferenced in.

HOUSE (V.O.)

Good. Ok Dean care to share?

DEAN (V.O.)

The woman here was a real craft nut. Turns out she scrapbooked every second of her life. Six months ago she was on a jury for some guy who was supposed to have killed his wife for the insurance money. The found him guilty, but he was an old guy and I guess he just couldn't take the strain of prison 'cause his heart gave out three weeks ago.

Sam grabs his head and winces in pain.

CAMERON

Sam? Are you ok?

CHASE (V.O.)

So…what? He's going after everyone in the jury? That's going to take a while.

CAMERON

Sam?!

She crouches down next to where he is sat on the floor and tries to check him over.

HOUSE (V.O.)

What's going on?

SAM

(hoarsely)

Dean…vision.

CAMERON

What?

DEAN (V.O.)

Hold on Sammy, I'm on my way.

ADAM (V.O.)

Quit coddling him! Sam. Remember what Willow taught you. You can control this.

Sam cries out as the pain peaks. As he blacks out he hears:

ADAM (V.O.)

See you on the other side.

VISION – EXT – CITY STREET – NIGHT

Two young men stumble out of a liquor store, holding on to each other for support. They're carrying a six pack each, and probably snacks in the brown paper bags they have with them. It's clear this is just the continuation of a long night's drinking, and they seem to be having a good time. They're laughing as they stumble around and hold onto each other. They straighten up and try and pull themselves together under a street lamp. They hold onto each other, face to face now, and look into each others eyes as the space between them shrinks and they kiss.

The kiss is brought to an abrupt halt as a cold wind blows passed them and they shiver. The street lamp starts to flicker and they look around themselves warily.

One screams as he spots the ghost, just a few feet away, just outside the reach of the street lamp's light. The other turns and screams as well, they turn to run, but the ghost is suddenly in front of them. An old man, wrinkles caverns of shadow in his face, wearing a prison jump suit.

The ghost plunges a hand into one young man's chest, the man spasms and his lover tries to pull them apart. He screams for help, but no one comes. With one final twitch he goes still and the ghost evaporates with a sigh. The two young men crumple to the ground, one sobbing uncontrollably as he holds his dead lover.

Sam appears. It's like trying to control a dream, but he remembers what Willow taught him: anything that happens in his head is under his control. He knows it is a vision and so he freezes it, he takes a good look at both men to make sure he will remember what they look like when he comes to. He rewinds and does the same with the ghost. He goes back to the beginning and walks over to the liquor store. It's bright inside and he can see the time on the clock above the register. He walks down the street and checks the street name. If something is going to give him access to the future he's going to make the most of it.

When he's certain he has everything he needs he opens his eyes.

INT – VICTIM NO 3'S APARTMENT – EVENING

CAMERON

Sam?! Are you ok?

SAM

(hoarsely)

I'm-

(clears throat)

I'm fine.

He winces a little as he sits up, but the pain quickly disappears. He can taste blood and wipes his nose on a tissue from victim no 3's box of them. There's blood, but not a lot. Not that it would matter if there was buckets of the stuff.

CAMERON

Can you walk? We've got to get you to the hospital.

Sam stands without help and grabs one of the many pieces of paper lying about and a pen from his pocket.

SAM

(writing)

I'm fine really.

(he notices the phone is off)

What's everyone else doing?

CAMERON

Dean and Foreman are on the way here. They were closest and I didn't think I could carry you on my own. We're going to meet back at the office.

They turn as the door opens and Dean hurries in with Foreman trailing behind. Dean grabs Sam's shoulders and looks at him critically.

DEAN

You ok? What did you see?

Sam shrugs Dean off.

SAM

I'm fine Dean. I always will be fine. Here

(passing over the paper he had been writing on)

Two guys are going to come out of the liquor store on this street in

(checking his watch)

a little under an hour. Our ghost is going to kill one of them. Shoves a hand right into his chest and stops his heart.

DEAN

Ok so we've got a bit less than an hour to find this sonovabitch's body and burn it.

CAMERON

Wait – what are you saying?

FOREMAN

Yeah do you seriously believe this guy had a vision?

DEAN

Believe whatever you want. I really don't care. But Sam's visions always come true so you can either help us or get out of the way.

CAMERON

He should still come back to the hospital with us. Whatever happened he needs to be checked out.

Dean looks at his brother. He doesn't like to admit this.

DEAN

No he doesn't. As long as his head's still there he'll be fine.

(pause)

We should head back though. There's no way we can find and burn this thing in less than an hour. We'll catch up with everyone and decide what to do next.

INT – HOUSE'S OFFICE – EVENING

House and Adam are sat in the group half of House's office, waiting for everybody else. House has his leg up on a chair a pillow under his ankle. Adam is making coffee.

HOUSE

Think I could get a tissue sample?

Adam turns. He looks at House's leg where it is propped up.

ADAM

You want to experiment?

House shrugs.

ADAM

How big a sample?

HOUSE

Couple of muscles, maybe another organ. It's not like you'll miss them, not for long anyway.

ADAM

Another organ?

HOUSE

I still have your pancreas remember? Turns out it's not much good on its own though. A few spinal cord samples would be good.

ADAM

Not a chance. I haven't protected my neck this long to start giving it away.

Foreman, Dean, Sam and Cameron arrive. They have obviously been arguing.

CAMERON

House, tell him he needs to be checked out.

HOUSE

For what?

FOREMAN

He collapsed with head pain, had visions and bled from his nose.

HOUSE

His head's still attached. I'm guessing he'll be fine.

FOREMAN

Why do people keep saying that?

Chase arrives.

CHASE

Saying what?

HOUSE

Where have you been?

CHASE

Some of us actually have patients we need to check up on.

Adam approaches Sam.

ADAM

So what did you get?

SAM

Time and location. Confirmed victim, ghost and method as well.

ADAM

Good job. So what now?

DEAN

No time to kill the thing before it kills again. So one of you or Sam is coming with me and everyone else is going to find that body and get rid of it.

ADAM

Sam better stay. He knows what he's looking for in the records.

(sighing)

I'm not going to like this am I?

Dean grins and starts to head out the door.

FOREMAN

Wait for me.

DEAN

What?

FOREMAN

Look, I think you're insane. I'm not ready to have you carted away just yet, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to let you go off on your own when you might hurt someone either.

CHASE

Yeah, I think I'll come to.

HOUSE

(snorts)

You think you could stop them?

CHASE

Nope. I've just never seen a ghost before.

EXT – CITY STREET – NIGHT

The Impala is parked just a couple of buildings down from the liquor store. Everyone gets out and Dean leads them to the trunk.

DEAN

Ok, ghost 101. You want to stop a ghost you've got to salt and burn whatever is keeping it tied to the world – normally its body. On the other hand

He opens the trunk and reveals their arsenal. Chase and Foreman have seen it before when they searched Dean's car last time, but it's still impressive. Dean takes out a shotgun each for Chase and Foreman and passes them over then takes one for himself.

DEAN

(continuing)

Salt and iron will hurt like a bitch and hopefully keep it away long enough for Sammy to find it and kill it.

CHASE

When you came to the clinic you'd been shot with rock salt.

DEAN

(slamming the trunk shut)

It was an accident. Sam was possessed at the time.

FOREMAN

(to Adam)

What about you?

Adam pulls the Ivanhoe out from inside his coat.

FOREMAN

…Right.

DEAN

(looking at his watch)

Ten minutes. Keep those shotguns out of sight and don't get involved unless someone's about to get killed. I really don't want to get shot again.

INT – HOUSE'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Cameron is sat at House's desk, using his computer. Sam has his laptop out on the coffee table. House is sat in a chair by the wall, his eyes half closed, a vicodin in his fingers.

CAMERON

I think I've got something.

Sam and House look up. House slips the pill in his mouth and swallows.

HOUSE

Don't keep it to yourself.

CAMERON

A newspaper report. The family never believed he was guilty. They had him buried next to his wife at Greenwood Cemetery.

HOUSE

Cool. Let's go.

Everyone stands and gets ready to leave.

SAM

If they were right and he didn't do it, it would explain why he's so pissed at the jury that put him away. They essentially killed him by sending a man with a heart condition to prison.

HOUSE

Bull. Prison does not cause heart attacks. He would have died wherever he was. So he spent the last couple of months of his life behind bars: big deal.

SAM

He was convicted of killing his wife. You don't think the stress of that would have had an effect?

HOUSE

I don't think the jury that put him away killed him. Now let's go dig up this guy before he causes any more trouble.

CAMERON

Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, your leg seems to be bothering you more than usual.

HOUSE

If I want your advice I'll ask for it. Well? Let's go.

EXT – CITY STREET – NIGHT

Dean, Adam, Chase and Foreman are waiting in the Impala when the two young men stumble out of the liquor store.

ADAM

There they are, bang on time.

DEAN

(to Chase and Foreman in the back)

You guys stay here. With any luck Sammy's found the dead guy already and we won't have a problem. If not, well, come running and don't be shy about using those things.

(he nods to the guns in their hands)

FOREMAN

This is insane.

Dean and Adam start to get out of the car.

ADAM

Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that.

Dean and Adam approach the two young men.

ADAM

I don't like this plan.

DEAN

You got a better one? We've just got to keep it busy long enough for Sam to get rid of it.

A cold wind blows passed them. The street light flickers.

ADAM

Doesn't mean I have to like it.

They run the last few feet as the ghost appears just outside the reach of the street lamp. Dean fires, sending rock salt through the thing and it disappears for a moment. Adam has his hand on his sword inside his coat but hasn't drawn it. He runs straight up to the two men.

ADAM

Are you ok?

VICTIM NO 4

What was that thing?

He screams and they turn to see the ghost stood right next to them.

ADAM

Run. Follow Dean and get in the car.

The ghost reaches out a hand to his prey, but Adam pushes them in Dean's direction and turns to take the ghost's hand in his own chest.

He spasms rigidly, but the men take his advice and run. Dean shoves them in the direction of the car where Chase and Foreman are just getting out and once he's seen them on their way he turns his gun on the ghost and fires.

The shotgun blast echoes in the empty street and the ghost disappears. Adam collapses to the ground. He takes one rasping breath, but before Dean can get to him he's dead. Dean picks him up carelessly and heads back to the car. Chase meets him as he approaches.

CHASE

Oh my god is he alright? That was a real ghost wasn't it?

DEAN

He'll be fine and yeah it was a real ghost.

He flops Adam down onto the pavement heavily.

DEAN

Come on old man. Up and at 'em.

Chase drops down beside Adam, checking his pulse while Dean stands guard with the shotgun.

CHASE

His heart's stopped. We have to get him to the hospital.

Dean pushes Chase towards the car.

DEAN

Make sure everyone is in and settled. The second the old man wakes up we're out of here.

CHASE

He needs CPR.

DEAN

Cracked ribs just make him cranky, now move before it comes back.

Chase is about to argue, but just then Adam takes in a gasping breath and sits up clutching his chest.

ADAM

What happened?

DEAN

Ghost stopped your heart.

ADAM

Oh yeah. What are we still doing here?

Dean hauls him to his feet.

DEAN

Leaving. Everybody in? Then let's get out of here.

INT – IMPALA - NIGHT

YOUNG MAN

Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?

FOREMAN

I'll let you know as soon as I do. Right now though I think it's safer if you come with us.

Dean gets into the driver seat, slams the door and starts the engine.

FOREMAN

Cameron called. They're headed out to Greenwood Cemetery.

DEAN

Then that's where we're headed.

EXT – GREENWOOD CEMETERY – NIGHT

Sam is in a shallow hole. He's working fast, but it takes a long time for one man with a shovel to dig a six foot deep hole. Cameron is holding a flashlight for him while House perches on a gravestone, salt and petrol ready and waiting at his feet.

HOUSE

How about you? Care to donate some muscle tissue, maybe an organ, to the cause?

CAMERON

House what are you talking about?

HOUSE

Shh. Men are talking.

Sam chuckles.

SAM

(still shovelling)

Adam told us about what happened at Hopkins. You want to experiment on us?

HOUSE

Not on you, just bits of you. They'll grow right back.

CAMERON

House, what are you talking about? Muscle and organs don't just grow back.

House and Sam exchange a look. Neither of them is willing to explain Immortals right now.

HOUSE

So how about it?

SAM

I don't think so, but once this is all over I'll give you the number of one of Adam's old friends. Daniel's an archaeologist, but I know the people he works with have already been doing some experiments. I'm sure they'd love your opinion of the results.

HOUSE

Cool.

There's a flurry of activity in the distance and everyone tenses until they see who it is coming towards them. Dean immediately jumps into the whole and takes Sam's shovel.

DEAN

Need you on defence. It hasn't come back since it got Adam, but I'm thinking when it realises what we're doing it's going to be pissed. Pretty boy grab a shovel and give me a hand, Foreman keep an eye on those two: they're the ones it'll be after. Cameron if it turns up just keep the cranky guy out of the way. It has no reason to go for you and Sam and Adam will keep it distracted so just get out of here.

CHASE

Hey, who put him in charge?

HOUSE

Don't be an idiot. Do what the man says and dig!

They hit the coffin when it shows up again. It goes for the young men as expected and Sam shoots. It comes back quickly and Adam swings his iron sword through its neck.

SAM

Dean!

DEAN

Almost there!

Dean breaks through the coffin as Chase jumps out of the grave, but the ghost is there too. There's just enough time for Sam to get in the way and take the hit. Chase scrabbles out of the way and Foreman shoots it. Sam crumples dead to the ground. Cameron snatches up the salt and shakes it over the open grave before Dean is even out and then he's there with the petrol. Tears are running down her face.

Shots are fired as the ghost tries to stop them and Adam's sword whistles through the air. House snatches up Sam's gun and fires when the ghost gets too close to Cameron.

A sudden gasp makes them turn to see Sam already on his knees, hand in his pocket. He pulls out a book of matches, lights all of them with one swipe of his hand and drops them in the grave.

The ghost in one last attempt tries to grab the young man from the jury, but its hand is already disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Within seconds he's gone.

EXT – PRINCETON PLAINSBORO – DAY

Cameron and sam stand by the Impala in the car park obviously waiting for the others.

CAMERON

That thing: the ghost. It stopped your heart and you just got right back up again.

SAM

(rubbing the back of his neck nervously)

Yeah. You know when I mentioned something happened? It was pretty big.

CAMERON

(pouting)

You're not going to tell me what the big secret is are you?

ADAM

(as the others approach)

Not if he wants to keep his head where it is.

FOREMAN

Why so much talk about heads?

ADAM

I think it was time we were gone. House-

He holds out a hand and House takes it.

HOUSE

Yeah, next time.

Dean and Sam each hug Cameron.

DEAN

See you around Alli.

CAMERON

Take care of yourselves.

Sam smirks as they get in the car.

SAM

Don't we always?


End file.
